Her Eyes
by SAsheGrey
Summary: Scott returns to Alkali Lake to say goodbye, and meets a very strange young mutant. What happens when she and her sister move into the Mansion?
1. Chapter One Little Girl Lost

(Forgot this the first time.)  
  
a/n- Unfortunately, I do not own any of the Marvel characters (I'm just going to have my way with them) the only characters that are mine are Kiana and Mykal Thorn. This disclaimer will only be appearing ahead of chapter one and should be considered binding for the rest of the chapters (unless I get real creative and introduce another original character). Thank you and have a day.  
  
Alkali Lake- Canada  
  
Scott stood on what was now the edge of the larger Alkali Lake. It had only been a couple weeks since Jean's sacrifice, and his heart was still bleeding. Through ruby lenses he stared at the slowly moving waters. It was almost as if he was trying to spot the exact location Jean had stood.  
  
Scott wasn't sure why he had felt the need to return to this place. In many ways he was still having trouble believing that Jean could be gone. He expected that she would just walk through the door at any time having miraculously survived. The other X-Men probably thought he was losing his mind, and maybe he was. A single tear trickled down his cheek and he brushed it away absently. Somehow he would have to learn to accept that Jean was dead, that she wasn't ever going to just walk through the door and reappear in his life. Maybe that was why he needed to come here, to see, to be able to say goodbye.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he had stood there when he heard the crunch of footsteps behind him. Quickly he moved under the cover of one of the large pine trees, hoping that he hadn't been spotted.  
  
"Aww damn." a voice drawled, the person coming into sight.  
  
There were two of them; both dressed for the cold, one carrying a rather large duffel bag. They had the look of criminals who had once been military. Scott was furious that the two of them had interrupted his solitude, his memorial of sorts. His lip curled in a silent snarl, a hand moving up to adjust his visor for a killing blast, and he waited.  
  
"What happened here?" The second was saying, staring slack jawed at the water. He didn't seem too bright.  
  
"Guess the dam broke or somethin'." Apparently the first speaker was lacking in the brains department as well.  
  
"Well what we supposed ta do with the package." The man carrying the duffle bag hefted it up slightly, "Boss didn't give us a diffrunt drop off."  
  
Scott couldn't remember ever feeling this angry before; he wanted to blast these men into tiny pieces. He stepped from the shadows, his movement catching the attention of both men. Before they had a chance to do anything Scott shot three blasts from his eyes. The first hit the straps of the duffel bag, knocking it to the ground. The second and third hit each of the men, burning holes right through them. Both dropped to the ground with similar looks of astonishment on their faces.  
  
He just stared at their bodies, a feeling of revulsion over taking him. What had he done? He frequently complained about Wolverine because of his brutal methods, but now look at what he had done. Nausea overcame him and he stumbled a few steps away before vomiting up the last meal he had eaten. His mind was whirling, those two men worked for the man that was the direct cause of Jean's death. If it hadn't been for Stryker Jean would still be alive, would still be with him. At the same time, remembering Jean, remembering her love and compassion made him sick to the soul. She wouldn't have been proud of what he had just done; she wouldn't have wanted him to lose himself to rage like that.  
  
Scott moved away a bit and just knelt in the snow, tears coursing down his cheeks. A movement from the bag got his attention. Kneeling down quickly he unzipped it. What he saw inside caused him to start suddenly and fall back into the snow.  
  
From inside the bag a small face with pale green eyes under light brown curls stared up at him. Scott sat back up, looking again. The little girl couldn't have been more than 4 or 5. Her face was pale, drawn with fear. She was curled up in the bag and Scott could tell that her wrists were bound behind her back and her ankles had been tied too. Interestingly enough her mouth was uncovered.  
  
He tried to smile reassuringly, "I'm going to help you out. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
She didn't look convinced, but she also didn't utter a sound as he helped her from the bag. He turned her around, the little girl was incredibly light, and two quick, careful, blasts from his visor freed her from the ropes. She stared at him; confusion now shaping her face instead of fear, her hands rubbing over rope burned wrists. Then she saw the two men lying on the ground and her eyes widened in shock and horror. She looked back at Scott and moved a few steps away from him, as if trying to figure out which way to run.  
  
Scott sat back from her, holding his hands up, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."  
  
She bit her lower lip and those pale green eyes were boring into him. Scott had the feeling that she was reading his very soul. For a wild moment he prayed that she would not find him wanting. Grief began to overtake him again, and he covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry, oh God, I'm so sorry." His voice was gruff, and his shoulders began to shake.  
  
A moment later he felt a light touch on the back of his hand. He looked up to see the little girl staring at him again, her expression more curious than anything with her head tilted to one side.  
  
"I'm sorry." He managed.  
  
To his surprise the little girl smiled to him slightly and with one hand lightly brushed away the tear tracks on one cheek. She nodded slightly, as if in understanding. Scott smiled back to the little one.  
  
Scott smiled again, "You're very brave not to scream."  
  
The little girl actually smiled slightly ruefully. Then she took a deep breath and opened her mouth. Scott was prepared to cover his ears, but no sound came out from her open mouth. She shrugged slightly and shook her head.  
  
Scott frowned, "You can't talk?"  
  
The little girl shook her head and shrugged again. Fear and confusion left her pretty little face and she smiled at him. Scott smiled back and looked her over more carefully. She was wearing a long-sleeved dirty blue t-shirt and denim overalls. One foot had only a sock on, the other a tennis shoe and sock. She looked down at her feet as though just feeling the snow seeping through her sock and turned her back on Scott to rummage through the bag. She smiled triumphantly holding up her other tennis shoe. Scott was still kneeling by her so she used his shoulder to balance herself as she put her shoe on. It was untied and she looked at Scott expectantly.  
  
It took him a moment but he realized what she wanted and awkwardly tied her shoe. She smiled at him again and then looked around, frowning.  
  
"Do you know where you are?" He asked. His mind now working again and he began to wonder what Stryker had wanted with this child.  
  
She looked back at him and shook her head.  
  
"Do you have a family somewhere? Do you know where they are?"  
  
Her lower lip began to tremble as she nodded in answer to the first question and shook her head to the second. Scott knew what he had to do. He obviously couldn't leave this little girl here all by herself, and since the Professor was a telepath he could find her family.  
  
"I want to bring you with me. I'm going to take you to someone who can find your family for you. Okay?"  
  
She seemed to consider for a moment, looked around then back to Scott, and nodded. Scott stood up and she trustingly reached out and took his hand. He looked down, startled and she smiled as though to reassure him that everything was going to be all right. Scott was beyond surprised by this whole thing and merely turned and led her back to the SUV he had driven here.  
  
After a few moments of walking it occurred to him that the poor little girl was probably freezing. Sure enough, when he looked down she was shivering. He stopped and she turned her face up to look at him.  
  
"I can tell you're freezing," He was awkward, not knowing how to speak to this silent child, "and I don't have anything to give you to wear, but if I carry you I can wrap my jacket around both of us. Would that be okay?"  
  
Again there was that considering pause. Then she nodded and raised her arms up. Scott smiled a little and unzipped his jacket so that when he picked her up she would be wrapped in it as well. She cuddled up against him, seeming to have every confidence that Scott was a 'good guy' and that he would do nothing to harm her. Scott's breath caught in his throat, in his mind's eye had had always pictured the children he and Jean would have. This little girl so trustingly resting in his arms could have been their child.  
  
He took a slow deep breath and focused on walking. He was not going to cry again. The thought of children they would never have re-opened wounds that hadn't fully closed in the first place. The little girl again surprised him, she lifted a hand and gently caressed his cheek and then rested her chilled cheek against his. Somehow Scott began to feel a little better. He just didn't know why.  
  
The ride back to the Mansion was fairly long, and eerily quiet. The little girl slept on and off, but mostly stared out the window. It was clear from her lack of expression that nothing was registering as familiar. Scott wished that he knew her name, he felt funny not having anything to call her. Especially since most of the people that he was around these days had multiple names. He had placed a cell phone call to the Professor, letting him know the situation. He had hoped that someone could come and get them in the Blackbird. Unfortunately for them Storm and Wolverine had just left for Louisiana to pick up a mutant who was both in trouble and causing it. Their only choice was to make the long drive back.  
  
Part II  
  
The mutant known as Logan, codename Wolverine, settled himself uneasily in his seat on the Blackbird. He and Storm had been successful in their mission to pick up a mutant known as Gambit, but he wasn't sure bringing him to the mansion was the best idea. The kid was a thief, and a good one at that. Wolverine didn't trust him a bit, and the fact that he couldn't stop hitting on Storm wasn't helping either.  
  
He leaned back, deciding that Storm was handling the boy just fine. Sleep claimed him. Soon he found himself in a familiar nightmare that he never remembered upon waking. He was being walked down one of the corridors at the Alkali Lake facility. The nightmare took a twist in that this time he saw an open door. Looking into it he saw a small child strapped to a chair. The little girl had brown curls and as if realizing that he was there she looked up. Pale gray eyes stared at him. He could smell her fear and anger. He just couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't make this dream body behave the way he wanted it to.  
  
In the background there was conversation. Something about emotional trauma bringing mutations to the fore. Apparently that was what they planned to do to this child, to traumatize her to see what sort of mutations developed. There was something about her scent that nagged at the seemingly drugged Logan. Someone stepped into his line of sight and he couldn't see what they did, but the little girl screamed. Now he did try to rush forward, to do something, but his guards, all six of them, managed to stop him.  
  
He woke up, thrashing slightly, his claws extended. Gambit was watching him; those devil eyes of his betraying nothing. Storm couldn't move herself away from the controls, but her face was worried.  
  
"Wolverine?" She preferred to use only his codename on missions.  
  
He growled slightly, retracting his claws, "I'm alright."  
  
She nodded, not believing him, but also knowing pressing him on the issue would get her no where.  
  
"Mon ami is fighting spirits me t'ink." Gambit spoke casually.  
  
Logan growled softly again, wanting to show this swamp rat just what his claws could do. The image of the young girl floated in his mind. As usual the details of the nightmare was gone, so he couldn't remember the significance of the girl. He examined her image over and over, memorizing her light brown curls, the extreme pale gray of her eyes- eyes that looked almost feral. The thought running through his mind was 'who was she and why was she important?' 


	2. Chapter Two Big Bad Sister

(a/n- for the record, this is based post X-2 (if you hadn't figured that out by now.) and I'm drawing the characterizations not just from the movie but also from the comic book history- those parts that I know are recent as of a few years ago when I stopped buying the comics. So some of the details may seem a little off as I try to combine the two. Also, I apologize to anyone if my interpretation of the characters differs wildly from their own. S'Ashe)  
  
Part III  
  
Scott drove up the driveway at near midnight on the third day of travel. His little companion was curled up on the seat next to him, sleeping. He hadn't had sleep since picking her up, Scott didn't want to waste time stopping and drove straight through to Westchester. Somewhere someone was probably worried sick about this little girl. Someone whose heart was breaking into a million pieces. Knowing how that felt Scott wanted to alleviate that pain as quickly as possible.  
  
The Professor was waiting for them in the entranceway. All around him the house was quiet, the students having finally settled down to sleep.  
  
"Welcome back, Scott." Charles smiled kindly, truly glad to see one of his first students come home.  
  
The little girl awoke and wiggled in Scott's arms to be put down. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stared at the Professor. She walked towards him, tilting her head this way and that. Charles felt something touch him, but it wasn't telepathy. He resisted reading her mind until she made some sort of decision about him. Then the decision was made, followed by a bright smile crossing her face as she climbed into Charles' lap and hugged him tightly. Surprised he hugged her back gently, now going into her mind.  
  
**Nice man. I like nice man. Strong man. Like strong man. Strong man smart too, he find Mykal. He tell sister where I am.**  
  
Charles smiled at her as she leaned back to stare into his face again, "Good evening. I am Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school. I can read your mind, so if you focus on your name and where your sister is I will do my best to find her."  
  
She beamed at him and he went back into her mind. **Knew him smart. Know he find Mykal. I'm Kiana. Why are you sad?**  
  
The last bit took him by surprise, and rather than speaking aloud he spoke directly into her mind, **What makes you think I am sad, Kiana?**  
  
She tilted her head and smiled at him, a small hand resting on his heart, **Kiana feels it. Heart hurts. Sad, lonely.** Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged him tightly, **Me sad. Want Mykal. Men bad. Take Kiana. Want Mykal. Mykal is someplace warm, bright. Big sign on hill with word. Kiana doesn't know word, but it's name word. Want Mykal.**  
  
She leaned back and nodded to Charles, her eyes still glistening with tears. Charles reached up and gently wiped her cheek, "We'll find your Mykal. For now we will take you to a room where you will sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to have someone examine you to make sure you're not hurt in any way. Okay?"  
  
She nodded and kissed his cheek. Charles felt something strange, as if some of his grief for Jean was not lifted or taken away but somehow eased. He mentally told Scott which room to take Kiana too. It was a small room that had been vacant for some time and it was closer to the teachers rather than the students.  
  
Charles wheeled his way to his office to have a discussion with another new team member, the mutant with the codename Beast, aka Hank McCoy. Hank had been living quite successfully as a biochemist. He was known to be a mutant supporter, but no one knew that he himself was a mutant. Then an accident in his lab left him covered with thick blue fur, and he was hunted until a week or so ago when Storm and Wolverine had brought him here. Hank was enjoying himself immensely and the rest of the team was growing quite fond of him.  
  
After his meeting with Hank, wherein he agreed to take a look at Kiana the next morning, Charles went down to Cerebro, trying to find this Mykal. The 'word sign' had given him a clue that she might be somewhere near Hollywood. After two hours of searching he was nearly exhausted but he thought he had found her. The young woman looked to be near 20, and exactly like an older Kiana. He watched her pace and fret, occasionally punching walls or furniture in her frustration. Suddenly she stopped and looked around, a snarl curling her lip.  
  
**Who's there?** she demanded, her telepathic voice extremely strong.  
  
**I am Charles Xavier, of the Xavier School for the Gifted. A young girl named Kiana begged me to find you.**  
  
The rage she directed at him was palpable, **If you've harmed her I will kill you.**  
  
There was no question of her sincerity, **I believe you. However, she is perfectly fine and misses you very much.**  
  
**What do you want for her? Do you work with that bastard Stryker?**  
  
**Mr. Stryker is dead.**  
  
There was a pause, **Let me guess, you had something to do with it?**  
  
Charles felt at a slight loss as to just how to deal with this young woman, **In a manner of speaking, yes. His actions against my students provoked consequences that led to his death. Three days ago one of my former pupils was at Alkali Lake and met up with two of his henchmen who had with them a duffle bag. After dealing with the two men my former student discovered your sister. Since she can not speak he brought her back to me to see if I could find out who she was and locate her family.**  
  
**I'm the only family she has.** Mykal's tone was curt, **How did she react when she met you?**  
  
It was an odd and abrupt question, but Charles answered honestly, **After staring at me she climbed into my lap and hugged me.**  
  
Apparently this was the right answer, the tone of Mykal's mind changed entirely, **She did? Okay, are you going to bring her to me, or shall I come to you?**  
  
**I can arrange for your travel here. I would like to discuss a few things further with you.**  
  
A slight hint of amusement crept into Mykal's mind voice, **Something like this school of yours?**  
  
**That would be one, yes.**  
  
**Fine. I want to fly out as soon as possible.**  
  
Charles agreed and certain details were arranged. Mykal informed him that she used the last name Thorn and gave him a phone number where she could be reached. It was decided that she would rent a car at the airport rather than have any of the Professor's people pick her up. It was quite obvious that while she was giving him the benefit of the doubt that she didn't trust him. For that the Professor really couldn't blame her.  
  
After leaving Cerebro, Charles went back upstairs and arranged for a one- way plane ticket to be purchased for Ms. Mykal Thorn to fly out of LAX at 3 am PST. He phoned Mykal to give her the details, unfortunately he was too tired to read anything out of her speaking voice. Finally an exhausted Charles took himself to bed for a much needed rest. He had never used Cerebro to hold a conversation before, hadn't even really known it was possible. This Mykal was potentially a stronger telepath than he himself was.  
  
Part IV  
  
The next morning he rose early, as was his habit, and went directly to his office. He was having a conversation with Hank when Kurt Wagner bamfed into his office. Hank had been telling him that he stopped by Kiana's room, but she wasn't there. It was at this point Kurt arrived, forestalling any search Charles could perform.  
  
"Guten morgen, Professor. I vas vondering if I could haff a vord?" The mutant also known as Nightcrawler wrung his hands somewhat.  
  
"Certainly Kurt, I always have time. However, could you wait just a few moments? We have a new arrival at the mansion that I need to locate."  
  
Charles had just begun his search when he saw Kurt jump several feet in the air and spin around into a defensive posture. Both men were very surprised to see an awake Kiana sitting on the floor, where she had apparently fallen, looking slightly sheepish.  
  
Kurt turned back to the Professor, "She touched my tail." He was shocked, and unsure if he should be insulted or not.  
  
Kurt looked back at Kiana, who was attempting to smile even though her lower lip was caught between her teeth. She shrugged to him slightly.  
  
"Well, thank you for helping me find her, Kurt. Kurt Wagner, I would like you to meet Kiana Thorn. You'll forgive Ms. Thorn for not saying hello, apparently she doesn't speak."  
  
Kiana stood up and very formally held her hand out to Kurt. In a daze still, Kurt took her hand to shake it. His equilibrium was just returning when she kissed the back of his hand. Charles just watched the two curiously. He hadn't quite worked out what exactly it was that Kiana was able to do, though he knew she wasn't a telepath. Watching their interaction might give him some kind of clue.  
  
Kurt knelt down next to Kiana, "It is very nice to meet you."  
  
Kiana's head tilted from side to side as she studied Kurt's face. Her pale green eyes filled with tears and she threw herself at him in a tight hug. Kurt looked helplessly at Charles and then back to Kiana, slowly hugging her gently back.  
  
**Kiana, what is the matter?** Charles asked her gently.  
  
Kiana lifted a tear streaked face, **He so sad. All sad. All here hurt.**  
  
**We're grieving for a loved one. Yes, it is sad, but we have happy times too. Speaking of, I contacted Mykal last night. She will be here later this morning. In the meantime there is someone I want you to meet, he's going to make sure you're all right.**  
  
Kiana nodded slightly and she let go of Kurt, only to grab his three digited hand. She smiled up at him. Kurt patted her head gently with his free hand and looked to Charles.  
  
"She ist un angel."  
  
Before either man could speak further Kiana grinned broadly and shook her head. Then the pantomime began, she gestured to herself and then lifted a hand to indicate bigger. Following this she pointed to Kurt's tail and poked a finger up on either side of her head and pointed to herself. All the while she silently laughed. It took the men a few minutes, and eventually Charles had to cheat, to realize that she was explaining that Mykal (her but bigger) frequently said she was a little devil.  
  
She was bouncing up and down around the room when Hank arrived after Charles' call. Kiana laughed her silent laugh again and bounded over to him. She jumped up towards him, fully expecting that he would catch her.  
  
Charles looked into her mind for a moment and she was chanting "Mykal's coming, Mykal's coming." Over and over again.  
  
"Hank, please take her downstairs. I would like to know more about her before the students see her." Charles explained.  
  
Hank nodded, very pleased with Kiana's reaction to him. Or perhaps that should be non-reaction. Ever since the accident in the lab everyone had some sort of reaction to him. Rarely it was simply surprise, usually it was surprise followed by fear and hatred. This little one however had literally jumped for joy and wanted a hug. Feeling rather King of the World like Hank brought her down to one of the underground medical centers to give her a quick exam.  
  
An hour or so later Hank reappeared in Charles' office. At the time Charles was holding a meeting with Storm, Cyclops and Wolverine. He was invited in and listened quietly to the update regarding Gambit, the mutant Storm and Wolverine had brought in just a short while ago.  
  
Charles turned to Hank, "What can you tell us of our other new guest?"  
  
"Well, the reason she does not speak is quite simple. The child has no vocal cords. As far as I can tell, after studying her ultrasounds and x- rays quite thoroughly is that she was simply born without them. Also, in every way she is perfectly healthy, save one. Something else she was born without, ovaries. The young lady will never birth children. I am at a loss as to what this all leads up to. I would very much like the opportunity to speak to her older sister when she arrives."  
  
"Whoa, what kid are we talkin' about?" Wolverine looked confused.  
  
"A kid I rescued that had been kidnapped by two of Stryker's men. Her name is Kiana, she's about five." Cyclops answered stiffly. When he spoke to Wolverine it always seemed, in Wolverine's opinion, that he over starched himself in the shower.  
  
To all of their surprise, Wolverine merely nodded and said "oh."  
  
Charles picked up the conversation, "I believe the young lady is something akin to a telepath but not quite. Instead she may be a telempath, someone who senses emotion rather than thought. Additionally her older sister, who should be here anytime now, is an incredibly strong telepath. What concerns me is why Stryker wanted them."  
  
(A/N- to my first reviewer Anastasia Who - thanks!! I'll try to keep it interesting- SG) 


	3. Chapter Three Say Hi to Boomer!

(a/n Okay everyone, say hello to Boomer! Another Marvel character that I make no pretensions of owning. SG)  
  
Part V  
  
The doorbell choose that moment to sound, and Charles looked up, "I believe that would be Ms. Thorn now. Shall we go greet her?"  
  
In the entrance area the students were milling about, their morning break was almost over and the next class was due to begin in a few minutes time. Rogue was closest to the door and hurried to answer it.  
  
Upon exiting the office the first thing Logan saw was Rogue opening the door, and his sensitive hearing picked up a throaty voice utter the words, 'I'm here to see Charles Xavier.' The speaker brushed passed Rogue without bothering to really notice her. Rogue turned to follow the progress of the young woman, her mouth slightly open and a finger pointed as though she wanted to say something to her, but for the moment was at a loss for words. From behind her another voice spoke, this one much higher and lighter in tone, 'Hi, I'm Tabitha! Excuse Myk, she's testy.' This voice causing Rogue to jump slightly and turn back around, only to have this second young woman walk passed her and into the Mansion.  
  
Holding herself like Royalty the first young woman looked around the students. She dismissed them quickly; none of them were the two people she was looking for. Logan moved forward with the rest of the group, Charles at the lead. His eyes caught the young woman's and something about their pale gray color tugged at his mind. There was a rush of movement to their left and before Charles could say hello a small figure threw herself at Mykal.  
  
Mykal was the only one who saw Kiana coming towards her. She dropped her duffle bag and crouched down to grab her sister in a bear hug. Not a sound was uttered by either of them as they simply clung to each other.  
  
Around them students were staring curiously at the pair, and at the teenage girl that came with Mykal. Not having known that Kiana was there, most of the faces were showing confusion. A couple of the older male students were grinning and elbowing each other to point out the petite blonde girl with them. The girl had short curly hair, bubblegum pink t-shirt and oh-so- nicely fitting jeans. She blew a bubble and grinned at everyone.  
  
Kiana and Mykal ignored it all, the two now being forehead-to-forehead, eyes closed. Silently the Professor wheeled closer. Tabitha spotted this and sauntered over to the Professor, holding out a hand, effectively blocking him from speaking to Mykal.  
  
"Hey there, I'm Tabitha, but you can call me Boom Boom, or Boomer. Anyhow, I think the two of them need a moment. I hope you don't mind Myk bringing me with her. Things were getting' kinda tense in the neighborhood, so the 'rents thought I should come with. Nice digs ya got here." She beamed at Charles and looked around. She waved to the other teachers, "Hey there."  
  
Charles shook her hand, "You are of course welcome here Miss. . .?"  
  
Scott and Ororo, more used to teenage antics nodded to her in greeting, Logan on the other hand raised a brow and wondered how many espressos the child had drunk.  
  
Tabitha turned back to Charles, almost as though she had already forgotten they were talking, "Huh, oh. Smith. My last name's Smith" She grinned and shrugged, "Not real original, I know, but it's like legit and stuff." She grinned and blew another bubble.  
  
At this point Mykal, still with her arms wrapped around Kiana, stood up and approached Charles. Mykal's movement caught Logan's attention again; he should recognize her from somewhere, but where? Her expression was neutral as she shifted Kiana to one hip and offered a hand, "You must be Charles Xavier."  
  
Charles shook her hand, smiling kindly, "Yes, and you must be Mykal Thorn. Welcome to my school Ms. Thorn."  
  
Mykal nodded curtly, eyes roaming over the teachers. They stopped on Scott for a moment and narrowed ever so slightly, "Would it have been possible for you to have been a little less brutal?"  
  
Scott moved back as though struck. Kiana shook her head and tried to get Mykal to look at her, but was failing. The little girl pouted and began poking Mykal's cheek and shaking her head. Mykal finally spoke mentally to her little sister, as was her habit.  
  
**Kiana, stop it. I understand he's sorry. That's not the point.**  
  
Kiana pouted even more, **Him save me. Him sorry. Him not like that. Him good man.**  
  
Mykal turned and looked into her sister's eyes, and then away again. She didn't bother to apologize to Scott, who had yet to make a sound. Logan followed the exchange curiously. The details of how exactly Scott had gotten Kiana hadn't been made clear. Now Logan wanted to know, and wondered just what good ole never-make-a-mistake-Cyke had done. His eyes were fastened on Mykal and Kiana, as if staring at them long enough would bring the memory to the surface.  
  
Mykal met his eyes again and her expression turned disdainful, "Your mamma shoulda told you starin' is rude."  
  
Logan arched a brow, but the girl's attention was gone again, focused on Charles.  
  
"Looks like there are a lot of rooms here. Would there be a private one where we could talk?"  
  
Charles nodded, "Yes, it would be best if we continued this in my office. Scott, Ororo, I believe you have classes. I will speak with you all later."  
  
Charles turned and led the way back to his office. Mykal walked at his side, no longer paying the slightest attention to anyone save Charles.  
  
All this time Boomer had been looking around, taking in the size and décor of the Mansion. Seeing Mykal about to desert her, and realizing Mykal had left her duffle bag- something that would annoy the older girl later- she ran to go pick it up. It was heavier than it looked as she lugged it over her shoulder.  
  
"Geez Myk, whatcha got in here, a dead body." Quickly and with a grin she looked around, "Uh, just kidding." She grinned again, brightly and at Logan, before trying to catch up with Mykal and Charles. In the end she had to knock on the door for admittance.  
  
"Please, why don't you both have a seat." Charles arranged himself behind his desk.  
  
Mykal sat in one of the available armchairs, Kiana settled comfortably on her lap. Boomer sat on the edge of another seat, her energy barely contained. Charles had been examining both girls carefully. Tabitha Smith was the kind of young lady who grew up with a certain lack of trauma. She was very carefree both with her mannerisms and voice, she wasn't used to hardship.  
  
Mykal on the other hand was entirely different. The young woman's movements were controlled, precise. She did not want to give anything away. Charles wondered at her imperious manner, perhaps she was just guarding against negative possibilities rather than a real disdain for fellow humans or mutants. A thought that would have to be verified by future actions.  
  
"While I have no problems with your bringing a friend along with you, perhaps you could give me more information?" Charles began.  
  
Boomer turned to Mykal, "You wanna talk the talk or me?"  
  
Mykal merely nodded towards Boomer, who beamed a smile back to Charles, "Okay, here's the sitch. Coupla months back I run into Myk and the kid. So cut past that and Myk and Ki-Ki move in with my and the 'rents. Lil while ago while I was out with Kiddo these two guys surprised us. In public! Can you believe that? So anyhow, they attack and, well, Kid was scared and I was scared to my toes, but I fight back. See, I've known I'm a mutie for awhile now, been kinda practicin' but nothing anyone could see. Well, obviously they won, got Ki-Ki and leave me holdin' the bag. People start sayin' some nasty shi. . . er, stuff and I gotta book to find Mykal, and make sure I don't get my butt beat. So I find Mykal and we try to find Ki- Ki. Muck that up. But now peeps know I'm a mutie. So the 'rents freaked out, and yanno, didn't want me hunted or anything. So when Myk says Ki-Ki is at a school and like, yanno, not a prisoner, they figured to send me here with her- so's maybe I'd be safe."  
  
Charles listened to her spiel, noting that she spoke the truth throughout, "Very well. In that case, why don't I have one of the students give you a tour, and explain how things work at the School. I will phone your parents later to discus details with them."  
  
"That works. They, yanno, worry and stuff."  
  
Charles nodded. Telepathically he called for Jubilee, requesting his presence in his office. A moment later she knocked on the door and sauntered in, trying hard not to goggle at the three strangers.  
  
"Jubilee, I could like you to meet Tabitha Smith. She will possibly be a student here. If you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it if you could give her a tour of the school."  
  
Jubilee smiled and nodded, "Sure Prof, that's cool. C'mon Tab, lots ta see!"  
  
Tabitha jumped out of her seat and the two girls exited the office, already beginning to babble at each other. Charles watched them go, allowing himself a slight smile. Already they were beginning to talk at the same time, yet seemed to have the ability to hear everything the other said. When the door closed he turned back to Mykal.  
  
"I would like to extend the invitation for you to stay as well. Also, I ask that you not make a decision right at this moment, but allow me the opportunity to explain the purpose of my school."  
  
Mykal silently nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Years ago when my telepathy became apparent, the world was in chaos. Many would say that it still is. It became very apparent that as more mutants emerged there would be problems. Problems not only with the bulk of humanity not understanding and reacting in fear, but also of the danger these new mutants posed to themselves and those around them. It is for these reasons that I began this school. Both as a safe haven for mutants, and also as a place where they could learn to hone their skills so that they were no longer an inadvertent danger."  
  
Mykal smiled somewhat at that. The comment did not say they were not a possible danger, but more the mutants would be able to use their powers at will and not have their mutations use them.  
  
"Another goal is to foster understanding between mutants and humans, in the hope that some day we can live in harmony and accept each other. Unfortunately not all mutants desire a peace of this nature. My former students have chosen to act as the protectors of humanity and prevent mutants from abusing their abilities and humans."  
  
Mykal tilted her head somewhat, "So would that be more of a police type idea or a para-military idea?"  
  
Charles smiled as he steepled his hands together, "In some ways a bit of both I would imagine. Genocide in any form is abhorrent."  
  
(bit of a rough place to end, I know, but I wanted to get this posted. . . There's a lot going on in this chapter (that and Tabitha's explanation almost killed my grammar checked!) More later, I promise. SG) 


End file.
